The adventures of Rin and Aomine
by afairysoared
Summary: Rin and Aomine are attending the same college so there will definitely be trouble! This story is how they meet and how their friendship keeps growing. Hilarity is ensured! Story is includes confessions, pranks, calling parents, parties, getting drunk with other free and knb characters and much more! Will update regularly so please review! T for language


The leaves rustled in the autumn breeze as a tall, dark man lazily slapped red and yellow leaves off his gravure magazine on his face. He sat up and looked around.

"How boring."

His stomach rumbled as he stretched. His magazine was carelessly thrown to the ground next to him.

Ahhhhh. The wind on his face, Mai-chan's boobs next to him, what else is missing?

"Eh... Something is missing..." he murmurs to himself. His face scrunches up in concentration as he tries to remember what was missing in his head. This was hard since he barely uses his brain most of the time. He stays like that for a good 30 seconds or more, he didn't care, before his eyes light up.

"Oh yeah. No annoying big breasted witch nagging in my ear."

This was the life.

On the other side of the university campus, a guy and a girl was standing in a crowded hallway.

"Sorry. But I don't like you. Actually, I don't even know who you are. What makes you think you stand a chance with me. There are much hotter girls out there other than you so why do you think that I would even look at you."

The girl's face was shadowed by her hair but that didn't stop the rest of the students in the hallway, who were staring intently at the two of them, see her tears.

The boy just huffed and looked away disinterestedly.

"Heh... What a bother."

Back on the empty courtyard. The dark skinned giant heaved himself up to his feet and stood swaying a bit before taking long strides towards the entrance, aiming for the cafeteria.

"Tch... So many people..." He mumbled as he stepped into a crowded hallway.

People that saw him instantly moved out of his way while some girls were at the side whispering as they stared at his tall, muscular form. He couldn't care less. Those girls' boobs were too small for him anyway. He was just about to walk into the cafeteria when he heard a girl sobbing and saw a red haired man sighing and walking away.

"Hmph. Jus another failed confession." He thought to himslef in slight amusement.

He just didn't understand. Why would girls confess to guys that were way out of their league and would only look at them if they were the last people on earth. He just didn't get it.

"Um... Excuse me..."

Aomine looked down in disinterest to see a pair of brown eyes meeting his lazy blue ones.

"What do you want?"

"Um... I was... um... uh... I um... made this for um... Here!" The girl stuttered and blushed as she handed him a bento and a letter.

"Hm?" Aomine looked down at the girl before picking up the bento and leaving the letter. "Ah. Thanks. I was just about to go get some food. You are really thoughtful. Bye." He dismissed her at a wave of his hand.

"Um... what about the letter?"

"I don't want to see it."

With those words, he turned around and left, not noticing a pair of red eyes staring at him in amusement and interest.

News spread throughout the campus that there were two freshmen that were attracting the entire female population in the university. Rin Matsuoka, champion swimmer with stunningly red hair and a handsome face, not to mention a killer body, and Aomine Daiki, basketball prodigy with navy blue hair and body that could put models to shame. Not to mention his dark and mysterious personality that has all the girls dying to get to know him. They were known as princes to the girls and role models to the guys. Everyone either wanted to be them or date them.

But, you could say they were loners. Rin, like a shark and Aomine like a panther. Predatory animals that don't mix well with others. No one knew what they were thinking as Rin always has a straight face on while Aomine just looked bored. This only made people more desperate to know them. Anyone who hangs out with Aomine and Rin are the cool people. Anyone who dates Aomine or Rin are the hottest girls. Easy enough, right? Except that no one has ever broken into their friendzone.

"Hey."

Aomine looked up in slight interest and much more annoyance. He was greeted by the handsome face of Rin Matsuoka looking at him in amusement. He closed his eyes again, not caring about what he had to say.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing. Just to chat."

Aomine could hear the smile in his voice and damn, it was annoying. His hands itched to punch his face. He didn't now why, this idiot just annoyed him to no end.

"Yeah? Well, can't you see I'm busy?! Go bother someone else, pretty boy."

Rin could tell Aomine was getting annoyed. His smile grew wider.

"No one else to bother."

"Go away. I wanna sleep."

"Ok. I'll just wait here until you wake up."

Usually Aomine wouldn't care if some girl was watching him sleep, but if it was a guy, hell no. Thats just fucking creepy.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Lets be friends."

Aomine chocked on his own spit. "What the fu-"

"Just think about it. The two princes, best buddies. Man! Every girl will like totally die!"

Aomine sat up and glared at the guy.

"No."

"Come on. I know you want to."

"No." Damn. This guy is getting more annoying than Kise.

"How about this then. We'll have a little competition, ok?"

Aomine was tempted to say no but the sportsman inside of him urged him to accept the challenge.

Rin took the silence as a yes.

"Lets see how many girls confess to us. If I have more, you come over to my house and we play some video games. If you win, I'll leave you alone."

_"Smug bastard"_ Aomine thought to himself. "You really are confident aren't you, dick?"

"But of course. Girls love me." Rin sneered back. Good. His plan of provoking Aomine Daiki is working.

"Fine."

"Ok."

As they shook the other's hand, they both thought the same thing.

_I am going to_ win.

OK! SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

I AM HAVING MY SUMMER HOLIDAY NOW SO I CAN UPDATE MORE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY COME OUT TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND YOU CAN SEND ME DIFFERENT TYPES OF CONFESSIONS THAT I CAN USE FOR THIS STORY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE TWO IDIOTS TRYING TO CHARM GIRLS INTO CONFESSING TO HIM AND NOT THE OTHER PERSON!

-afairysoared


End file.
